Mirror of Erised
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Di tahun ketujuhnya, Draco menyadari apa yang diinginkannya selama ini. AU. Oneshot drabble. Sho-Ai. NO pair/junk flame. RnR, da? :D


**Title: **Mirror of Erised

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T (for slashy)

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Word Count: **800

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warning:** Shonen-Ai/Slash, slight AU, OOC for good

**Kaze's Notes: **Hullo, Kaze disinimakasih udah buka halaman dan mau baca. DMHP buat readers sekarang, dan drabble lagi! **XD** terinspirasi pas lagi denger Innocence (by Avril Lavigne). Silahkan flame untuk alasan jelas, jangan flame pairing? **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**Summary::**

Di tahun ketujuhnya, Draco menyadari apa yang diinginkannya selama ini. Drarry, AU. Oneshot drabble. Sho-Ai. NO pair/junk flame. RnR, da? :D

**.**

**~:-:-:-o-:-:-:~**

**o**

—**o—**

**Harry Potter © **J.K. Rowling

**Mirror of Erised © **Kaze (kumonnetskazette)

—**o—**

**o**

**~:-:-:-o-:-:-:~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Mata abunya lurus ke depan, tubuhnya sejajar dengan cermin itu. Cermin Tarsah.

Cermin Tarsah, cermin yang menunjukkan keinginan terdalam seseorang. Cermin itu tidak terlalu bersih, dan dibingkai emas. Panjangnya cukup untuk tiga orang anak kecil, dan terlihat.. aneh.

Ia melihat bayangan dirinya, dan perlahan, sebuah sosok membentuk seseorang. Orang itu berada di sebelahnya. Musuhnya, _rival_-nya. Tetap dengan kacamatanya yang bulat, kulitnya yang cerah, senyumannya yang manis ketika bersama dua sahabatnya, dan matanya yang sangat hijau mengilau dan.. _startlingly_.

Bukan impiannya seperti melangkahi jejak ayahnya, bukan mendapat senyuman bangga dari ayah dan ibunya, bukan juga sosok siapa-siapa dari keluarganya yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, seperti keinginannya sejak terlalu muda. Tapi,

Harry Potter.

Bukan ibunya, bukan ayahnya, bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi Harry Potter.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan tak ada siapapun kecuali Draco yang menghadap Cermin Tarsah.

Ia berbalik menghadap pada cermin lagi, dan ia tak bisa menahan senyum bersamaan dengan rahangnya yang menganga ketika Potter tersenyum sangat lembut padanya.

Ia tak pernah melihat Potter tersenyum seperti.. ini. Sangat lembut, tulus, dan.. ia merasa seperti orang yang spesial, yang istimewa.

Draco merasakan rasa yang menghangatkan di hatinya. Kesenangan. Ia merasa seperti dibebaskan dari siksaan mengemban misi Pelahap Maut yang terngiang terus di pikirannya. Dibebaskan dari keluarganya yang memaksakan penikahannya.. dari kewajibannya sebagai pewaris keluarga Malfoy... dari semuanya.

Bebas. Draco merasa bebas dan lega, hanya karena senyuman dari Potter.

Potter tersenyum padanya, dan Potter mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari Draco dengan lembut. Draco melihat ke tangannya, tapi tak ada siapapun disana.

Draco menatap Potter yang terlihat senang di sampingnya. Bukan benci seperti kenyataannya.

Potter yang terlihat bahagia di sampingnya. Bahagia.

Di sampingnya.

Ia tidak tahu ini mimpi atau apa. Ini palsu atau nyata. Ini ilusi atau fakta..

Atau ini... ini ilusi yang terasa nyata sampai seperti mimpi, yang nyatanya fakta.

Draco tidak bisa melepaskan kontak mata dengan wajah Potter yang tersenyum, manis, dan seperti bersinar—membawakan kenyamanan saat manik kelabu Draco membalas tatapannya yang hangat.

Draco ingin merasakan jemari Potter yang mengait di jemarinya. Ia ingin semua itu dirasakannya dengan mata kepala, bukan hanya lewat cermin sihir seperti ini.

Ia ingin menyentuh Potter. Menyentuh bayangannya di kaca cermin ini tidak membuatnya puas.

Ia ingin Potter.

...Dan bodohnya, ia baru menyadari keinginannya setelah Cermin Tarsah ini memberitahunya lewat pantulan maya ini.

Draco menginginkan Potter. Di sampingnya, bersamanya, memegang tangannya, mencium bibirnya, menyentuhnya. Segalanya yang berada dalam diri Potter diinginkannya. Potter adiktif.

Potter. Draco menginginkan hati Potter. Potter miliknya, segera, karena Malfoy menolak untuk ditolak. Karena Malfoy tidak ada untuk ditolak. Karena Malfoy..

...karena rasa cinta Malfoy tidak untuk bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Yeah. Draco Malfoy mencintai Harry Potter.

Itulah keinginan terdalamnya, dicintai Potter.

Dan baru waktu sekarang, setelah waktu di Hogwarts-nya akan habis, Draco menyadari apa yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Cinta dari Harry Potter.

Ia tahu ini semua terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi, mereka saling membenci karena Potter membencinya lebih dulu, dan Draco membencinya karena Potter lebih memilih berteman dengan seorang _Blood-traitor—_Darah-Pengkhianat.

Ia benci karena Potter membencinya, menolak ajakan pertemanannya, lebih populer dibandingnya, lebih terkenal dibanding dirinya..

Tapi dalam dasar hatinya yang terdalam, ia sadar bahwa hatinya hanya menginginkan Potter. Bukan Pansy. Bukan Daphne atau adiknya itu—Astoria. Bukan perempuan di asramanya, bukan perempuan-perempuan teman ayahnya. Ya.

Ya, bukan mereka. Harry Potter. Ia menginginkan Harry Potter. Dan berapapun ia mengatakan hal ini, mendeklarasikan hal ini—ia tidak bosan. Perkataan bisa jadi kenyataan 'kan?

Sekali lagi, ia menginginkan Harry Potter.

Senyuman penuh makna melengkung di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Draco tersenyum tulus pada bayangan tersenyum Potter dan pergi dari hadapan Cermin Tarsah sambil membuat strategi untuk menaklukkan Harry Potter di benaknya.

**The End**

**.**

**:::**

**.**

**Kaze's Note::**

Squeeee makasih banyak yang udah baca sampai akhir! Lebih makasih kalau readers mau ge-review juga! *lempar soufflé * yep, first fic ever, di akun dan fandom Harry Malfoy—eh, Harry Potter. *digebukin* silahkan ngomong apa aja di review, silakan juga komentarin apa aja yang salah disini. Telat review? Ga masalah, Kaze usahain bales kok, hehe. Better late than never, ne?

**Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)**

Dengan senyum Russia yang maksa minta komentar,

-Kaze,

Finished in 13th of July, 2011.


End file.
